stay with me
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Sakura, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."/Sudah saatnya Sakura mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke. Tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. Karena kini mereka adalah keluarga./Slight ItaSasu Brothership/Canon/RnR?


**Stay With Me**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura …."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kita menikah."_

 _"Eeehhh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu duduk berdampingan di ranjang mereka. Keduanya terlihat tegang, meski sang lelaki berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sementara sang gadis terdiam tak sanggup menatap lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dan gemetar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pipinya memerah.

"Sakura …." Suara berat sang lelaki menyadarkannya. Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap lelaki bertampang rupawan yang berada di sampingnya. Mata hitam lelaki itu menatapnya serius. Membuatnya harus mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Tatapan gadis itu bertanya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," lanjut lelaki itu. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Malah terlihat lebih serius. Tatapan matanya menajam. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ini semua tentang masa laluku. Tentang keluargaku, klan Uchiha, kebenaran Itachi, dan kaitannya dengan desa ini. Juga alasan dendamku."

"Eh?"

 _"Sharingan!"_

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Namun ekspresinya berubah terkejut ketika ia menyadari ia sedang berada di mana.

 _"Ini … ingatan Sasuke?"_ batinnya.

…

Suasana pagi itu begitu tenang dan damai. Sasuke yang usianya belum genap 5 tahun itu sedang asyik bermain sendiri. Ada beberapa mainan khas bocah laki-laki seperti mobil-mobilan dan juga sebuah boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau. Sang ibu sedang mencuci piring. Membiarkan bocah itu menikmati dunianya sendiri. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat begitu riang, polos, dan tanpa beban.

Sakura melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum. Ada rasa hangat menjalari hatinya. Sasuke terlihat sangat imut, polos, dan tanpa dosa. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke yang sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sudah dewasa, tidak banyak bicara, dan juga jarang tersenyum.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

Tak lama sang kakak datang. Sakura melihatnya sendiri, betapa bahagianya si Uchiha bungsu ketika menyambut kedatangan kakaknya. Dan sang kakak pun tampak senang melihat adik tercinta. Sebuah tanda tanya besar pun menghampiri Sakura. Jika Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, lantas kenapa dia membuat Sasuke menderita?

Lalu kakak adik itu pun berlatih. Sasuke begitu mengagumi Itachi. Itachi adalah panutannya. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Itachi. Ia ingin melampaui Itachi. Namun ia gagal. Ia terjatuh. Dan itu hanya membuat Itachi menarik napasnya melihat adiknya yang begitu keras kepala. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap tak meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia berada di samping Sasuke, menggendong bocah yang kakinya baru saja terluka.

 _"Kak, nanti temani aku latihan lagi, ya?_ "

 _"Iya. Tapi aku punya misi. Mulai besok, kau juga masuk akademi, kan? Waktu bersama kita juga akan berkurang."_

Sasuke tersenyum, pedih, penuh harapan.

 _"Tak apa. Yang terpenting, kakak mau menemaniku sekali-sekali…."_

Latar pun berubah. Saat itu Sasuke baru saja menerima rapor dari akademi. Bocah itu menyerahkan rapor tersebut pada sang ayah. Dan sang ayah hanya menanggapinya datar dan berkata bahwa ia harus terus mempertahankan prestasinya, dan juga agar mengikuti jejak Itachi. Lagi-lagi ayahnya tersebut membandingkan Sasuke kecil dengan Itachi. Wajah bocah itu terlihat sedih.

Sakura menatapnya sedih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap dingin Sasuke selama ini, ada luka yang tak tersirat. Lelaki itu memendam rasa sakit yang dalam karena sikap ayahnya. Serta menyimpan sebuah harapan agar kelak suatu saat nanti sang ayah akan mengakuinya.

Itachi datang menemaninya, menghiburnya.

 _"Kau dan aku adalah saudara yang unik. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui. Walau dibenci … itulah arti seorang kakak …."_

Mata hijau Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat kedua saudara tersebut. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyum yang begitu tulus, berusaha menghapus luka yang disebabkan oleh sang ayah. Hingga akhirnya suara panggilan menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Itu adalah malapetaka. Berita kematian Shisui dan Itachi telah dituduh membunuhnya. Sakura melihat kejadian tersebut dengan seksama. Ia melihat Itachi menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya dan menyalahkan Uchiha. Bahkan lelaki itu pun sempat memukuli anggota kepolisian yang sedang mengintrogasinya. Hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke menghentikannya. Itachi tersadar akan perbuatannya dan ia meminta maaf. Sang ayah yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengajaknya bicara. Namun, hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang.

Untuk saat itu, Sasuke kehilangan sosok kakaknya.

Itachi semakin menjauh. Dan terus menjauh. Membuat ia bertanya. Membuat ia merindukannya. Tetapi sebuah keajaiban datang. Sang ayah menjadi lebih perhatian padanya, bahkan mengajarinya teknik dasar klan Uchiha, yaitu teknik api. Namun Sasuke masih terlalu muda. Ia gagal untuk pertama kalinya. Kembali sang ayah membandingkannya dengan Itachi. Dan hal itu membangkitkan semangatnya. Ia terus berlatih dan berlatih meski ia kelelahan. Karena tinggal sedikit lagi sang ayah akan mengakuinya. Jadi ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Sang ibu hanya memberinya dukungan, mengobati lukanya. Tersenyum padanya memberi semangat. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tak menyerah. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali menunjukkan hasil latihannya pada sang ayah. Kali ini ia berhasil. Ayahnya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun sambil berjalan menjauh darinya, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu sedih. Namun, apa yang tak diduganya terjadi. Ayahnya … mengakuinya.

 _"Anakku memang hebat."_

Jika ia boleh menangis, maka ia akan menangis saking senangnya. Akhirnya ayahnya mengakuinya, meski akhirnya sebuah tanya menyeruak. Ayahnya bersikap baik padanya setelah hubungannya dengan Itachi menjadi renggang. Aa, jangan-jangan ia memang hanya sebagai pengganti kakaknya. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya sang ayah tak benar-benar mengakuinya. Memikirkan itu, ia kembali menjadi sedih. Luka yang sebelumnya sembuh, kini terbuka kembali.

Namun sang ibu datang padanya, memberi senyuman yang tulus, menenangkannya.

 _"Waktu ayah dan ibu hanya berdua saja, ayah selalu membicarakanmu lho. Hanya saja ia terlalu canggung bersikap padamu."_

Setidaknya, ucapan sang ibu sedikit mengobati luka hatinya. Namun semuanya hancur. Benar-benar hancur kala ia menyaksikan banyaknya orang yang tewas di pemukiman Uchiha. Ayahnya, ibunya, kedua orangtuanya tersebut tak luput dari kematian. Namun yang lebih membuatnya hancur adalah kenyataan bahwa sang kakak yang sangat dikagumi dan disayanginya adalah dalang dari segala pembunuhan ini.

Namun Itachi membiarkannya hidup. Ya, hidup dalam kebencian dan dendam.

Sakura terdiam.

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Sasuke satu tim dengannya. Anak itu terlihat lebih baik meski sikapnya masih dingin. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, termasuk saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Itu kejadian yang menyakitkan. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku tak ingin melibatkanmu," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan segala rasa sakit yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya.

Semuanya berlalu. Tiba saat di mana Sasuke harus bertarung dengan Itachi. Saat di mana Itachi mati, dengan senyuman? Sakura memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan semua terjawab ketika Tobi menceritakan kebenaran Itachi pada Sasuke. Sakura terkejut. Hal yang diduganya terjadi.

Itachi … seseorang yang dengan kejam menghabisi keluarganya adalah orang yang telah berjuang demi kedamaian desa Konoha.

Itachi … seorang kakak yang dibenci oleh adiknya adalah kakak yang melindungi adiknya dengan segenap jiwa raga.

Itachi … Uchiha Itachi, sang pahlawan tanpa nama yang telah mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi kedamaian desa dan terlebih lagi demi Sasuke, agar Sasuke menjadi pahlawan dengan membunuhnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke menangis. Lelaki itu menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara, namun airmata membanjiri wajahnya. Lelaki itu terluka. Amat sangat terluka. Dan Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu dan menerima segala rasa sakit lelaki itu. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tak di sana saat Sasuke membutuhkan sandaran. Ia bahkan sempat ingin membunuh Sasuke meski ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Airmatanya jatuh perlahan. "Sasuke-kun," sebutnya pedih. Kenapa lelaki itu begitu terluka? Sakura pun mengerti. Pantas saja Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Semua yang terjadi padanya adalah kesalahan tetua Konoha. Atau lebih tepatnya Danzo. Pantas saja. Sakura tersenyum getir kala mengingat tawa lelaki itu. Tawa dari seseorang yang sangat terluka.

 _"Kembalikan Itachi, ayahku, ibuku, dan klanku! Maka aku akan berhenti!'_

Lagi-lagi rasa sesal menghantui. Kemudian kejadian beralih saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Kejadian saat Itachi menghentikan jurus Edo Tensei. Lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut. Ternyata, seseorang di balik layar yang telah menghentikan jurus itu adalah Itachi, pahlawan tanpa nama.

"Jadi … Itachi …."

"Ya, kakakku yang menghentikan jurus Itachi. Dia yang berjuang sebagai shinobi dari Konoha. Tugas terakhirnya. Dan juga, pertemuanku dengannya yang terakhir." Suara Sasuke terdengar pedih.

 _"Kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Apapun jalan yang kau pilih … aku akan tetap menyayangimu …."_

Itachi tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya setelah mengatakan kebenaran pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Batinnya bimbang. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perjuangan Itachi meski harus disadarkan dulu oleh Naruto. Tapi tak mengapa. Karena kini, Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

…

Sasuke menghentikan sharingan-nya, membawa kembali Sakura pada dunia nyata. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit syok. Tatapan matanya sendu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, seolah apa yang ia beritahukan pada gadis itu tak memberi efek apapun padanya. Namun ekspresinya yang datar berubah ketika melihat gadis itu meneteskan airmatanya. Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, rasa sesal menyergap hatinya. Apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

"Kenapa …?" tanya Sakura tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatapnya bertanya. Sepertinya ia tau kemana arah pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Kenapa … kau menyimpan semua ini sendiri?" Sakura terisak lirih. "Kenapa … hanya aku yang tak tau apa-apa tentangmu?" tanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Helai rambut merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"Sakura … aku …."

"… aku selalu berpikir aku tau segala tentangmu. Menawarkan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu. Dan saat kau pergi, aku kecewa padamu. Berpikir Sasuke-kun sudah menyakiti hatiku. Tanpa aku tau, Sasuke-kun bahkan lebih terluka dari aku," isaknya. Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah. Ia ingin menghibur Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, ia tak tau bagaimana memulainya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatapnya lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya sedih. Lalu tanpa aba-aba gadis itu memeluknya. Tangan gadis itu dikalungkan di lehernya. Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku … aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun … aku berjanji …." Suara Sakura yang masih terisak namun penuh keyakinan malah membuat Sasuke melebarkan mata hitamnya sebelum akhirnya mata itu meredup. Sebelah tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh punggung Sakura dan balas memeluknya. Namun ia terlihat ragu.

"Sakura …." sebut Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Sakura. "Arigatou …." Lalu tangan itu memeluk punggung gadis itu. Sakura terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula dikalungkan di leher Sasuke, kini beralih ke punggung lelaki itu. Ia balas memeluknya erat, saling berbagi kehangatan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata hijau bening Sakura yang masih terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tatapan mata Sasuke begitu dalam, membuat Sakura terjerat.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Begitupun dengan gadis itu. Pipinya sedikit merona. Lalu tangan Sasuke memegang sisi wajah Sakura dan menbawa gadis itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang di malam pertama mereka tersebut, yang kemudian dilanjutkan ke dalam hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Hari itu Sasuke maupun Sakura menyerahkan segala yang mereka punya, saling berbagi. Dan hari itu pun, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian menyakitkan di masa lalunya, Sasuke dapat tersenyum bahagia. Ia mendekap erat sosok yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut, mencium dahi lebarnya, dan kemudian bersamanya ke alam mimpi.

Kali ini, tak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Karena sekarang, ada Sakura di sisinya. Ada seseorang yang menjadi sandarannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **1,767 words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:** Kelar sudah ide cerita yang udah bersarang begitu lama di kepala aku. Haha. Agak kurang puas sebenernya karena kurang detail. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi emang lagi gak pengen bikin yang panjang-panjang, jadi ya beginilah hasilnya. :D

Btw asli, pas nulis bagian ItaSasu, aku mewek. Wkwk. Maklumlah, ngepens berat ama mereka. Dan tiap kali inget mereka bawaannya pengen mewek. Hahaha

Pengen sih bikin rateM. Ada lemonnya gitu. Tapi nggak bisa. Gak kebayang soalnya. Wkwk. Ini juga lagi mikir malam pertamanya Sasuke bakal kayak gimana, rada bingung. Tapi aku pikir mungkin begini. Sasuke akan cerita tentang masa lalunya ke Sakura sebelum ehemehem. Karena kan di tim 7, yang gak terlalu tau banyak tentang Sasuke, ya Sakura. Tapi karena dia spesial (kayak martabak), makanya Sasuke nyeritainnya di waktu khusus yaitu pas malam pertama mereka. Hahahahaha #ngarang

Btw, sori kalo ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya. Dan itu OOC gak sih? Hehehehe

Oke sekian dulu. Makasih semuanyaaaaa :*


End file.
